1. Field
The present general inventive concept herein relates to an apparatus to remove power noise in an integrated circuit chip, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip package to reduce power noise in a circuit which receives an external supply voltage to provide a supply voltage for an internal circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated circuit chip including a semiconductor memory such as a dynamic random access memory (hereinafter DRAM) operates by receiving a power supply from an outside power source thereof after being packaged. A level of an external voltage applied through an external voltage supply terminal may be changed by an external environment or a power noise generated when an integrated circuit chip operates. However, it is difficult to change a level of external voltage freely when necessary.
An integrated circuit chip may include a voltage generation circuit such as an internal voltage converter (IVC) to convert an external voltage into a power supply voltage for the inside of the integrated circuit chip.
An IVC may make voltages appropriate for a semiconductor device. The IVC may be able to maintain an internal voltage by a negative feedback even when an external voltage is changed. If using the IVC, operation parameters of semiconductor device may be controlled.
A voltage generation circuit, such as the IVC, may cope with a product having various power supply voltages and may reduce power consumption. However, the IVC is weak to power noise caused by a speed up of an internal circuit connected to a voltage generation circuit.